everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cybelle Vedma
cybelle vedma 'is the daughter(?) of the witch from the russian fairytale ''the witch and her destiny is to become the next witch in the story. she is witch who has that natural sense of "coolness" and aloof to her, but despite the way people percieve her she's actually Not So Cool (in a good way!!) -- she keeps a lot of emotional baggage and issues of her own. cybelle has stated that she doesn't align with any sides on the destiny conflict though she does have some second thoughts on her destiny as a whole -- she just doesn't like being apart of the drama, however (she does take in interest in observing the drama from afar). cybelle is a 2015-introduced and fanon-only character made by '''lesbean-mercy. characteristics personality and traits *cybelle considers herself a "very dynamic character with a vibrant kind of personality despite how dark the colors she wears make her seem". this is to say -- while cybelle make seem like a brooding kind of person with the way she dresses and appears, her personality in general contrasts from it. (idk if that was understandable at all wow). **she says herself that she "seems dark purple but is actually a vibrant orange sunrise" (whatever the spell that means, jfc cybelle you're so extra). *at first cybelle appears to be somewhat of an intimidating but "cool" witch; she makes herself seem like a sort of aloof "storybook legend" who's able to do radical tricks and stuff -- but that doesn't mean she's completely aloof. **she seems to have that natural "coolness" to her -- she's more known for this coolness by the student body and in a way acts as a kind of persona for her to really hide her true feelings (something like that idk how to write). **in actuality, cybelle utilizes her naturally cool persona in an attempt to mask the fact that she's a Big Mess and a Giant Nerd -- and that she's also very sweet and endearing in her own way. * blease help me,,, interests and hobbies *witchcraft (duh) *the occult *astronomy *astrology *the arts (visual and performing arts) *lovecraftian literature *mythology physical appearance *cybelle is slim and her skin is very pale, though it isn't completely colorless because one can notice a slight purplish tint to it (instead of "rosy cheeks", she has lilac cheeks). *facial features are described as..... **she has a diamond-shaped head with a splash of dark purple and off-white freckles. **her eyes are sharp and prominent -- a particular thing about her eyes are that the scleras are completely black and her irises are a bright gold color. ***her eyelashes are quite long -- especially her bottom lashes, which she elongated herself for a more "dramatic" appearance. ***she paints on dots under her eyes to add to the previously mentioned "dramatic" appearance. ***there are heavy eyebags under her eyes because she doesn't usually spend her nights sleeping for some reason. **her nose has a low bridge and a pointed tip -- her features overall are quite sharp. **her ears are long and pointed with some piercings. *cybelle is tall and towers at 5 ft. and 9 in. -- the heels of her boots give her height a boost and she appears a few inches taller. *she has long, dark purple hair that can go down to her waist -- though she often has it styled in a complicated braid-looking thingy at the back of her head??? idk it's like this. **her hair for her regular attire is based off of a hairstyle from the sims 4 vampires game pack lol. *she has long and sharp nails that are painted black. fairy tale - the witch how the story goes wikipedia source how does cybelle come into it? *cybelle is revealed to not truly be the daughter of the witch -- she was in fact the original girl from the fairytale. **the witch, who will be given the name "verochka", came back and eventually found one of the kids -- in this case, she found the girl (whose name was originally "anya"). ***when verochka found the girl, she kidnapped her and brought her back to the house where she then used her magic to manipulate the girl's memories, mind, and appearance -- this caused anya to think that she had been raised by the witch and soon became convinced that her name was not "anya" but "cybelle". ***cybelle/anya's brother and father lament the disappearance of their daughter for years to come -- they hope one day that she comes back. **cybelle is meant to fulfill the destiny of becoming the next witch in her story -- she's been trained by her "mother" for this role for awhile. ***she is, however, not aware that she of the fact that she is not truly verochka's daughter and is fully under the falsities that her "mother" has made up. ***when and if she finds out, there will be ''a lot ''of problems for both cybelle and verochka. Gallery Cybelle-fanartbyhids.jpeg|amazing art of cybelle made by hiddenfolk!!!! Cybelle Vedma.png|cybelle's oldest iteration from 2015 Category:Witches Category:The Witch Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Lesbean-mercy's characters Category:Demisexual Category:Biromantic